


Mirror Mirror

by draconicPeacekeeper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dream Bubbles, F/F, God Tier, Maid of Time - Freeform, Oneshot, Selfcest, crack ship, ghost - Freeform, ghost Aradia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicPeacekeeper/pseuds/draconicPeacekeeper
Summary: In which God Tier Aradia meets her ghost self in a dreambubble.Shenanigans occur.(Inspired by a random ship generator on Scratch)





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic I did for practice. Enjoy! :)

You thought you were prepared to see yourself in the dreambubbles.

 

You were not.

 

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and the face staring back at you was not unwelcome at first, not at all. In fact, the feeling that stirred inside you at the sight of your own features was simple, pleasant nostalgia.

 

And then you actually tried talking to her.

 

It’s unbearable, it is, to hear her lack of emotion. To see how uncaring and insensitive she was. To watch how she held nothing back, but gave nothing either. And it’s not even just your own flaws reflected back at you! It’s a reminder, a cruel, _painful_ reminder, of how it was to be dead, and how you could not even mourn for yourself, not change or advance, not personally.

 

You see her and resolve to never, ever, ever be like that again. You’ll be honest with your friends, oh yes, but you’ll be positive too; the truths you tell won’t be harsh at all. You’ll wear your heart on your sleeve and show all how big it is, and how bright. You will never, ever, ever, fall back on your old habits, not once and not twice.

 

But she could never grow that way, never become any better than she is now, and not for lack of trying.

 

And you _hate_ it. You hate _her_ . You hate her and all of her flaws, and though you know she could never change you will not accept it. You will _force_ her to develop, if you must, if only for her to become just a little bit more sufferable. Your hate for her will never change, though, and you’ve just now realized how okay with that you really are.

  
Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you think you may be PITCH for YOURSELF.


End file.
